


Dispose of Me

by Tsuukai



Series: Turn the Tables [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuukai/pseuds/Tsuukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Taiga is unassuming in this AU, and love makes people do the worse things they could never fathom doing themselves.</p><p>Or in other words, where Aomine—being Aomine—invariably ends up making Kagami reaffirm he is unloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispose of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a preface-that-is-not-a-preface (can't even call it a prequel) to another piece I was writing. But that was taking to long, and I wanted to get this one out of the way. Sorry about that.
> 
> (And I'll go ahead and apologise for the sequel to this preface-that-is-not-a-preface/prequel that's following this one shortly. Like really, shortly. OTL)

Taiga knew he was disposable, no two ways about it. He could tell the other had no qualms about having other people warm his body and or his bed and still come sauntering up to him with a Devil May Care attitude. He should feel disgusted about it, but as the days go on, he could not even muster that amount of energy to do something about it.

In the beginning, it was all “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” and “What about me?!” and “I should have known better…”—they were all arguments started to be ended in make-up sex. And so it became a routine. A routine so methodical as brushing one’s teeth and using mouthwash, and then finding Daiki strutting with his shit-eating grin (the “I scored again” one) to snuggle with him on the couch, awaiting breakfast. As they sat together, the hushed drone of the television filling the silence as they ate, Taiga can smell Daiki’s clean scent from his morning shower, and knows deep down that he feels filthy.

But then Daiki’s eyes would widen like a delighted and excited child, gushing about how good the food was, and then the roiling feeling pooling in his gut, making the meals tasteless at first, calms down, and Taiga tries to scoff off the pleased embarrassment heating his face.

So it was a surprise—which it should not have been, he chides himself—when one morning, the grin on Daiki’s face was something different; not the “I scored” or the “I scored BIG”, or even the “Cat got the canary” shit face; but a more, _soft_ Taiga thinks, smile that stretched his face so wide and contagious that he felt foolish as his own smile blossomed.

“Yo,” Daiki opens with, “She said yes,” Taiga blinked, non-sequitur that they were having while checking the ball on Daiki’s late arrival, bemused, “to my proposal, Bakagami,” the other completed, exasperated at what could only be confusion in Taiga’s stance.

And Taiga’s face strained to keep himself in form, as he thought, “Aa, so I was disposed.”

The ball bounced back in his palms.

**Author's Note:**

> So actually...was busy helping friends these past few weeks, and there happened to be a wedding in which I sat beside the cousin of the bride. He chatted away throughout the ceremony, and as annoyed as I was, he was the source of all those things people are not supposed to be privy of. Like how the bride was the bride because she chose to run away from being stuck in a love triangle between two of my friends.
> 
> At the reception, and my subsequent escape of the cousin, I unfortunately learnt that the cousin spread the rumour around, and the night ended with us friends consoling the groom. Freaking sucks. The only good thing that turned out was the ideas…I’m a terrible person.
> 
> However, reviews and comments are appreciated, no matter the content! :)


End file.
